What just happened?
by ammstar11
Summary: Will released Nico from his three days in the infirmary with him agreeing to not over use his Underworld-y powers even without having him swear on the river Styx. Will thought he could rest easy at night knowing that Nico would be okay, that is until he wakes up to a zombie standing next to his bed in the middle of the night. (just another way Solangelo got together.)


**Okay I know that I should be working on the others but I started this and soon he grew from like 200 words to 2 pages in word to 5 pages and then it's over 3000 words so clearly I had something here that just needed to written, hope you like it! here's another possible way that Solangelo got together!**

 **I don't own anyone/thing but the OC(s) and scenario I guess.**

 **I stayed up until nearly half past 4 am to write this and it for whatever reason took me five or more tries to upload but here you guys go!**

 **...**

 **What just happened?**

It had been a couple of weeks since Will had released Nico form the infirmary, though he was a bit reluctant for the son of Hades to go back to using his Underworld-y powers again since he had overexerted himself so badly before, but Will had managed to get Nico to agree not to overdo it even without having him swear on the river Styx. All it had taken was _doctor's orders_ and a good stare down for about ten minutes before Nico relented and agreed.

Will figured he could rest easy now knowing that Nico wasn't in danger of fading any time soon.

Or so he thought…

…

Will wakes up to find a zombie standing at the side of his bed and screams, it didn't sound very heroic but he didn't need to sound heroic when he was lying in bed with a dead guy standing over him chattering away like it was trying to say something but he couldn't understand. Some of his siblings woke up and stare with mixed horror and sleepy confusion at the sight.

"Look I'm not Nico, I don't know what you're saying…" then it occurred to him that it must have something to do with Nico if the dead guy was here. "Wait! Did Nico send you? Where is he?!" Will shot out of bed instantly and didn't care that he was wearing his pj's, he raced out of the cabin following the dead guy to wherever it was that Nico must be. He made sure to tell the others to go back to bed or go get Chiron because something was wrong.

The dead guy leads Will out to the edge of camp near Half-Blood Hill towards Thalia's tree. Will is glad that they didn't encounter any patrol harpies considering it was nearly 1 am but he pushed those thoughts aside because they weren't important right now, Nico needed him he just knew it, why else would there be a dead guy standing over him in the middle of the night looking frantic, could zombies even look frantic? He didn't care that was the vibe he had gotten so he had hurried out here.

Will didn't know what was going on and his heart was racing so fast he was almost worried it would leap right out of his chest even though he knew that it couldn't logic wasn't exactly his friend at the moment. He followed the zombie into the trees and was worried that it would be too dark to see anything until he realized that there was a faint light coming from up ahead. He didn't know what it was but that was where his guide was taking him so he hurried on.

As he drew closer Will saw that there were signs of a fight all around the small clearing he had just entered. As he surveyed the area he saw where the light was coming from, it was Nico! Will rushed over to the boy sitting huddled on the ground with his back to a tree. He seemed to be in pain but was doing all that he could to stay conscious from what Will could tell. "Nico! Nico what's wrong? Why are you out here?" Will asked, he wanted to know how he was glowing but he figured it best to save that for later.

Nico looked up at Will and the zombie standing beside him and smiled a bit before saying thanks to the zombie then looking back at Will, the light coming from him starting to fade. "I was helping someone; I felt a life starting to fade so I came out here. There was a kid, he was surrounded by Nymphs that were trying to help him, there were some monsters so I fought them off, I think the Nymphs are hiding him but he's in bad condition. I asked Jules-Albert to get you because I needed someone to help the kid and I knew you were the best one to ask." Nico said and Will felt glad that Nico thought of him but also frustrated that Nico would come out here alone to begin with and then use his powers so much that he was now slumped against a tree looking like death itself, though from what Will had heard Thanatos was quite the looker… but that wasn't important!

"Why didn't you get help Deathboy? You know that there's a patrol, why didn't you go get someone?" Will asked as he looked around for signs of the Nymphs. Finally they appeared and carried between them a boy that was maybe about 10 or 11 years old from what Will could see, as they laid the kid down on some soft leaves Will set to work treating the kid to make sure that he would survive the night at least so that they could get him back to the infirmary where Will could help him more with nectar and ambrosia. "Can you help me get him to the infirmary?" Will asked the Nymphs who nodded and picked up the boy and headed off, Will turned to the zombie, Jules-Albert, and asked if he could follow them and make sure they got there safely.

He could tell that the zombie seemed reluctant to go but Will assured him that he would take care of Nico and that seemed to be enough to convince him. Will faintly wondered why a zombie would even listen to him but didn't bother voicing those thoughts while more pressing matters were still at hand. He crouched down in front of Nico and examined him as best he could in the weak light coming from the moon filtering from between the tree branches, Nico had stopped glowing and so they were almost entirely engulfed in shadows right now, something that could be very dangerous for the son of Hades if he was close to fading.

Will took Nico's hands between his and tried to warm them up while he gaged the amount of darkness within Nico. He let out a relieved sigh as he found that Nico was in the clear if not cold from being outside in the middle of the night but he could easily fix that. He looked Nico in the eye without letting go of his hands. "Thank you for getting me, I'm sure he'll be just fine. I sent for Chiron before coming here so he should be there now with him and tending him. But why did you come out here alone?"

Nico looked down slightly and his bangs covered his face. "I needed to hurry, I already felt another life fade, it was the satyr that had been bringing him here, he's already been reincarnated and the Nymphs made sure that he's someplace with plenty of sunlight during the day." Nico's voice was small and Will's heart ached, Nico was close to Coach Hedge and Will knew that Nico was probably thinking of something like this happening to the feisty old goat and being able to sense death like he could would just make things harder on him, Will wondered if Nico blamed himself for not being able to save the satyr in time. Before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around Nico and pulling him in close for a hug.

"It's okay, you did everything you could to help, if not for you I don't know what would have happened here tonight." Nico didn't even try to pull away, he just leaned his head on Will's shoulder and let Will embrace him and try to comfort him. "What did you fight? What was after him?" Will asked thinking of the mess around the clearing, the monsters had been dealt with but the evidence of the fight was still there.

"Three or four giant scorpions and a couple of Hellhounds. It was hard to keep track but I took care of them, the Hellhounds were outside of the barrier but the scorpions where already inside so things were kind of difficult from there, once they were gone I couldn't go back to get help so I summoned Jules-Albert and called upon the spectral light as a kind of beacon since I didn't have a flare or anything like that." Nico said with a huff that could have been a laugh. Will pulled back but didn't let go as he looked at Nico with a mix of awe and shock. "You are truly amazing Deathboy, you know that?" then he smiled as Nico looked up and met his eyes with his own look of shock likely due to the complement.

"I guess I can forgive you for using your Underworld-y powers since you did save someone, not to mention you didn't overdo it and got help right away, though you should stop by cabin 7 in the morning and apologise to everyone for scaring them with a zombie in the middle of the night. We may face monsters but the undead is still a bit of a stretch for some, you know?" Will chucked lightly as he thought back to himself screaming upon waking to a zombie standing next to his bed.

Nico laughed a little too before agreeing. "Alright, I guess we should go back now since it's still so late." He tried to stand up using the tree as support but Will placed Nico's arm over his shoulder and helped him to is feet. "I got you, don't worry." Will said as they began walking back to camp and towards the infirmary so that Will could check on the new kid and see to any lingering problems with Nico.

As they left the cover of the trees Nico broke the somewhat comfortable silence between them. "Why do you care so much Solace?" he asked quietly and Will glanced over at him a bit puzzled. "What do you mean, of course I care; it's part of my job." He said and Nico did that huff again. "And you called me dense." He muttered and Will felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Nico tried again before Will could say anything in retort. "I meant about me, why do you care if I use or over use my powers, and don't give me that whole 'It's a doctor's job to care' spiel because that's not all is it?"

Will looked back at Nico and saw that his dark eyes were staring back at him, something just below the surface though Will wasn't entirely sure what. "Well, I do care and yes because it's my job as a healer and a head councillor but also as your friend, we are friends right?" he couldn't help the emotions that flowed into that simple question, he really cared about Nico and he wanted him to know it, he just didn't know how much he could show. Nico was silent again and they were halfway to the Big House by the time he said something again.

"Are you sure you want that?" **_What a stupid question of course I do! More than that actually if at all possible!_** What just happened…?

They had stopped and Will realized that Nico was standing completely still because he had just spoken those thoughts aloud. Di immortals! Will was mortified that he had let that slip; he had just told Nico that they were friends and here he was saying that he wanted to be more than that even if he hadn't intended to say it out loud but the damage was done and he braced himself for some kind of backlash, but it never came.

Will had his eyes screwed shut but peeked over at Nico who just stared at him dumbfounded with wide eyes and the cutest blush covering his cheeks that Will could see in the moonlight. Will felt his face go red all the way up to his roots and to the tops of his ears when Nico finally spoke up. "Really?" Will's throat was too dry to speak so he just nodded mutely hoping he didn't just mess things up.

"You'd really be happy if that were to be a possibility?" Nico asked and Will stared at him in shock with his jaw dropping, he couldn't be saying what Will thought he was saying, could he? That would just be too much to hope for wouldn't it? When he saw that Nico was starting to look uncomfortable again he found his voice and answered as honestly as he could. "More than anything! I've liked you for a really long time and I wanted to send offering after offering to the gods after I found out you were staying because it was like my prayers had been answered! I couldn't stand the idea of you leaving again, not after all that you went through to save this place and all of us, more than once might I add-" Nico was about to say something but Will cut him off,

"I've talked with Annabeth, I know all about the time in the labyrinth, I saw you in Manhattan and there is no way I'd ever forget what happened up on Half-Blood Hill. You are a hero and I think you're amazing! Back when we were kids you were this hyperactive little ball of energy stuck in the Hermes cabin like every other unclaimed kid but I knew back then that you were meant to be someone great and I was right." Will said with a huge smile breaking out across his face, his earlier embarrassment forgotten.

"You are amazing Nico di Angelo and I really like you, I thought that if I could at least be your friend I'd be happy but the more time I spent with you the more I liked you and I didn't know if anything would or could ever come out of that but now you know." He felt his smile revert to a sheepish grin as he looked down. "I'd like that too." Nico said in almost a whisper but Will heard him and his head snapped up and he looked Nico in the eye again and saw the sincerity there, he thought he could see what looked like relief there in those dark eyes but maybe that was just a reflection of what was in his own, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that somehow he had just managed to confess to Nico di Angelo the son of Hades and he wasn't being rejected!

"Really?!" now it was Will's turn to ask but he needed to know. Nico smiled that amazing smile Will had wanted to see again ever since that time on the hill. "Yes, I like you too Will. You are amazing and you do so much for everyone, I didn't think this could actually happen." There was hints of pain in his voice when he said the last part but Will embraced Nico once more and held him close so that they both knew that this was real, when he felt Nico's arms wrap around him he felt his smile grow again. This was better than he could have ever hoped!

They remained like that for what felt like an eternity but somehow like no time had passed at all and Will was a bit reluctant to pull back but they still needed to get to the infirmary and get Nico checked over and the other boy treated. At least they weren't being bothered by the patrol harpies.

"Come on, we should get going, we can talk more about this later." Will couldn't believe how good it felt to say 'this' as if it was the most significant word in the world. Nico nodded and though it wasn't as big as it was before that smile was still there and Will didn't ever want it to fade away again, his new mission was to see Nico smile as often as he could because he would be sure to make him happy.

As they finally reached the Big House Will helped Nico into the infirmary and settled him onto one of the beds insisting that he lay down because he needed to rest. Nico was about to protest so Will leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead and smiled at him. "Doctor's orders." Nico blushed and didn't put up a fight after that just lay down. Then Will went over to the other bed where the boy had been placed and examined him. From what he could see Chiron had been in here to take care of him and everything seemed to be the best they could be right now so Will just made sure that the boy was tucked in and left him to rest before returning to Nico.

"He's doing just fine, he should be able to join everyone for breakfast tomorrow without much trouble. You did good." Will said as he sat on the edge of the bed Nico was in. Nico looked at him a bit bewildered but the relief showed clear as day. "How did you know I was going to ask?" Nico asked as he turned the skull ring on is finger. "Because I know how much you care about others even when you try to play it off as no big deal." Nico seemed like he was going to argue but Will stopped him again. "I know you do, why else would you rush off in the middle of the night alone to help someone you don't even know and send for help when you couldn't do it on your own?"

Nico didn't say anything and Will placed his hand on top of Nico's and then laced their fingers together. "You have such a good heart and I hope everyone else gets the chance to see it like I have." Nico was blushing like crazy but he was also smiling and Will was so happy to see it. They sat quietly for a while just enjoying each other's presence for the time being. Finally Will looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 2:30 am. You should really get some rest now; I don't want you to be too tiered tomorrow.

Nico looked at him a bit confused. "Because it's not good for my health?" Will smiled at him, he was learning. "Well that and because I was hoping to take you on a date and make this official." He said gesturing to their still joined hands and the sweetest smile he has ever seen made its way to Nico's lips and dear gods of Olympus he didn't know if he'd make it to tomorrow if Nico kept this up. "I'll look forward to that then, good night Will." He said as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Will's cheek before settling back into the bed. Will knew he was grinning like an idiot as he raised his hand to his cheek but he didn't care.

He got up from the bed and turned off the light before leaving after sending one last glace at Nico and closing the door behind him. He then went to find Chiron and talk to him about what had happened and after explaining what he knew Chiron had told him about how the Nymphs had brought the boy and said that he was a son of Iris and would be joining his siblings tomorrow. He also said that after reaching the infirmary the zombie, Jules-Albert, had gone back to the underworld after accomplishing his task. Will was glad that everything was going to be okay and happily made his way back to cabin 7 and after being sure that his siblings were fast asleep and no one was going to be waking up screaming about zombies, Will settled back in bed and thought of the feeling of soft lips that still lingered on his cheek. He had a date tomorrow and he was going to be as well rested as he could be for it!

…

Will woke up as happy as could be and got his cabin ready to head out for breakfast, nobody asked about the zombie, possibly chalking it up to some mass hallucination or something but Will didn't mind. As they got to the dining pavilion and got settled Will saw Nico make his way over from Cabin 13, he must have just gotten dressed before heading over. Will couldn't help but smile as Nico got closer.

"Good morning." Will said still smiling and Nico looked over and smiled back pure and simple and Will felt as though the day just got a whole lot brighter. "Good morning." And with that Nico went over and joined Percy and Jason at their now joined table so that the children of the Big Three wouldn't be alone.

Many eyes were on the two of them with clear bewilderment at the exchange. Before everyone started eating Chiron stood up and announced that they had a new camper joining them, his name is Kyle and he is a son of Iris, the Iris campers cheered and welcomed their new brother over and Nico and Will exchanged glances, it was good to know that Kyle would be okay.

They ended up trading glances throughout the meal and at one point Will's brother Austin nudged him in the ribs to ask what the Hades was going on between him and di Angelo. Will smiled and stood up to clear his plate. "I've got a date today; do you think you can handle things for today's activities?" Austin looked back and forth between Will and Nico and his eyes blew wide as he pieced it together. "Wait seriously?" and Will nodded still smiling.

"Uh yeah, sure, have fun." Austin said and as Will left the table he could hear the excited chatter coming from his siblings, something about: "Well it's about time!" or "Hah! I knew it!" and "Was that zombie some sort of messenger for asking someone out? Is that what they do in the Underworld?" Will ignored them as he made his way over to Nico. "You ready to go?" the others looked completely at a loss for words as they stared at the two of them.

Nico didn't even try to hide how thrilled he was that this was happening and stood up and after clearing his plate into the fire, laced his fingers with Will's as they left the dining pavilion. "More than ready, let's go Sunshine."

Will and Nico laughed as they walked and from behind them they could hear a chorus of **_What just happened?!_**

 **Okay here we go! If my brain lets me I'll write about their date, honestly I didn't even think I'd get this much, holy hell, I just thought randomly of Will waking up to seeing a zombie standing next to his bed and screaming and then this was born. Also I hate that not enough people actually acknowledge that Nico can actually glow, it happened in House of Hades look it up, anyway I wanted to work that in. Please review I know you can! and I promise to try and update the other stories as soon as I can!**

 **Ammstar out.**


End file.
